To My Guardian Angel
by Illuminet
Summary: Breath Of Fire : Dragon Quarter. Ryu/Nina. A real first attempt at romance for me, using a rarely written about game. Hopefully you'll like it, because I wasn't to fond of it. Oh well...(COMPLETE)


To My Guardian Angel  
  
Written by Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Most (If not all) characters appearing in this story do not belong to me but rather, creations of the brilliant minds of CAPCOM. I claim none of them as my own.  
  
"..."-Indicate speech  
  
'...'-Indicate thought  
  
------  
  
Small Cabin  
  
"Something's wrong with Nina."  
  
Lin said to Ryu as she sat down across from him at the small wooden table. He had been staring out the window, but turned towards her.  
  
"So you've noticed, too, Lin?"  
  
He asked as he looked at her. Lin shook her head.  
  
"I should have already known. You know her like the back of your hand."  
  
She said, leaning against the table as her tail swayed back and forth on the floor.  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
Ryu asked.   
  
"She's probably in town, or maybe by the lake. You worried?"  
  
Lin said as she looked up at him. Ryu simply shook his head.  
  
"She'll be fine in those areas, I guess."  
  
-----  
  
Lake  
  
Nina sat near the shore, looking out towards the large body of water. She sighed.  
  
'Today is the day, isn't it?'  
  
She thought to herself.  
  
'It's been two years since we reached the surface...'  
  
She sighed again. She felt sand between her toes as she kept staring.  
  
'I wonder what it's like...?'  
  
:::FLASHBACK:::  
  
Nina had been walking through the small surface town, New Sheldar. She went to the small Candy store, to pick up some sweet hychee from the store owner. Upon leaving she stared at a small clearing, where the park was situated, and decided to walk on by.   
  
'It's deserted...No, who's that?'  
  
She turned towards a small area where a middle aged couple where making out. Being a child, Nina just watched curiously.  
  
'What are they doing?'  
  
She asked herself. From what Ryu had told her once, there was a thing called kissing. It took different forms depending on the situation. A kiss on the cheek or the forehead was usually used by family. This one she knew, but the one she was seeing was different. It was mouth to mouth, and it looked as if their tongues went into each other's mouth.   
  
'Maybe I should ask Ryu.'  
  
When she had asked him, he grew a bit flushed at what to say.  
  
"Um...well, Nina, that type of kiss is usually exchanged by lovers. Lovers are people who get to know each other and learn to accept that other person as their confident. Uh...it's basically an occurrence when two people fall in love, and they tend to do that sort of thing."  
  
Nina wrote something on her little note pad before handing it to Ryu. Upon reading it, he scratched his head.  
  
"Have I ever been in love? Have I ever kissed like that? Well, no, I haven't. I've just heard about it from other Rangers. It's supposed to be for when you really get to know somebody. I heard it's quite an exhilarating thing, but I wouldn't know from true experience..."  
  
Nina wrote another thing on her pad as Ryu read it.  
  
"Huh? You want to know if you can try it? I'm not so sure about that, I mean, your still a little young..."  
  
Lin had walked in on the conversation.  
  
"A little young for what?"  
  
She asked. Ryu turned towards her.  
  
"Well...Nina has been asking me about something she saw today."  
  
Lin turned towards Nina, then back to Ryu.  
  
"Oh? And what was it that she saw?"  
  
Ryu scratched his head.  
  
"Well, Nina saw a couple kissing in the park, and just now I've been explaining it to her. She just asked me if she could try and kiss someone like that."  
  
Lin looked back at Nina.  
  
"Your fourteen now, right, Nina?"  
  
The young girl nodded.  
  
"Well, to be honest, I don't think she's too young. I had my first kiss around that age, too."  
  
Lin said, as Ryu stared at her.  
  
"You did, huh? Hmmm...well, then I guess it's okay..."  
  
Lin went closer to Nina.  
  
"Nina, you should probably save it for someone special. You know, someone you've known for a while, someone you've liked for a long time...and have fallen in love with."  
  
Nina stared wide eyed at Lin.  
  
:::FLASHBACK:::  
  
'Someone I liked for a long time...I wonder though. The only person I like best is Ryu. Now then, the big question to myself is...do I love him?'  
  
Nina thought back to her time spent with Ryu, most of it going back to their adventure in the underground world. Ryu had said many things that meant a lot to her. He protected her...  
  
'He saved me...'  
  
Nina thought, as her pale cheek tinted a slight shade of red.  
  
'...as he promised...'  
  
She touched her cheek, feeling it's warmth.  
  
'I think...no...I know that I love him...now another big question: what are his feelings for me?'  
  
------  
  
"She's been gone for a while..."  
  
Ryu said to himself. He was getting worried, because it was almost night. Lin looked at him.  
  
"If your worried, why not go fetch her? She's your beautiful little angel, right?"  
  
Ryu blushed.  
  
"How the heck would you know that?"  
  
Lin smirked at him.  
  
"My ears are very sensitive. I could hear you talking in your sleep a mile away."  
  
She said, tapping her pointy fox ears on the side of her head.  
  
"Man, I didn't know I said that in my sleep, I thought I was just dreaming..."  
  
Ryu said, shaking his head. Lin looked at the night sky through the window.  
  
"It's a full moon tonight. Maybe it's time to show her your more romantic side..."  
  
She said to the already embarrassed Ryu  
  
"Shut up, Lin. I'm going to go find her."  
  
Lin stopped him.  
  
"She's at the lake."  
  
Ryu turned to her.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I saw her there on my way back."  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me that?"  
  
"She looked like she wanted to be alone...she looked like she was thinking of something important."  
  
"I see...well Lin, I'll go get her now."  
  
------  
  
'Night time already?'  
  
Nina looked up at the full moon.  
  
'It's beautiful...'  
  
She heard someone coming from behind her, and she turned to see who it was, coming face to face with Ryu.  
  
"Are you alright, Nina? It's getting cold out, so we should probably get going..."  
  
Nina nodded as they made their way back to the cabin. Nina shivered slightly.  
  
"Your wearing that thin slave dress. No wonder your cold."  
  
Ryu removed his Ranger coat and put it around her shoulders. She fitted the slightly over sized jacket sleeves with her thin arms, barely making her fingers come out the end of the sleeve. Soon, she shivered again. Ryu looked besides her.  
  
"Still cold? Here..."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his arms up and down her to create friction and keep her warm. Unknown to him, she was blushing heavily in his arms.  
  
"Is this better, Nina?"  
  
He asked. She nodded as best she could. The two walked on until they were almost in reach of their home. He released her, walking ahead, when she grasped onto his arm. He turned, seeing her head lowered as she held him there.  
  
"Is there something you want, Nina?"  
  
He asked looking at her. She looked up at him, her cheeks still flushed.  
  
"Are you feeling alright? Your face is a bit red...?"  
  
Before he knew it, she hugged him close, placing her lips on his own. He stayed completely still, shocked by what was happening, but his stiffness faded slightly as he held her closer to him, deepening the kiss.  
  
'I think this is how it's done...good thing I paid attention to what those Rangers told me...wait, what am I doing? Why is Nina...?'  
  
They released each other, both breathing heavily. Ryu scratched his head.  
  
"What was that for Nina? I don't understand...?"  
  
She handed him her pad. He looked it over.  
  
"You wanted to try that kiss with someone you liked? Wait a minute...you couldn't be implying...?"  
  
He simply pointed to himself as she nodded shyly.  
  
'Was I too soon...but he said to try it with someone I knew for a while...and he was the one I knew best, so...'  
  
She thought, seeing him scratch his head in confusion.  
  
"R...y...u...I lo...ve yo...u."  
  
Ryu's eyes opened wide in surprise. A lot of strain was put on Nina when she tried speaking, regardless that her true voice was taken from her. The only other time she actually made as sound was when she gave him her name. Now she was saying she was in   
  
love with him?  
  
"Nina...I love you too...still, all you had to do was write it..."  
  
She shook her head at him, as she began writing on her pad, giving it to him to read.  
  
"It wouldn't have the same effect? Yeah, that's true...how long have you felt this way..."  
  
He didn't Finnish as she kissed him again, and he let the question drop  
  
'Who cares how long? I like this...and who'd have thought I would be the one?'  
  
The two of them stayed that way a bit longer, before releasing once more.  
  
"Should we go back, Nina?"  
  
She nodded, as the two walked hand in hand inside the small cabin. Lin laid on the roof top, grinning.  
  
"It's about time, huh, Nina?"  
  
------  
  
Next day  
  
Nina woke up, finding herself in bed with Ryu. The two had found themselves to be very tired and just went to bed, without taking off their clothes for more appropriate sleeping attire. Nina looked up to Ryu's face, seeing that he was still sleeping, a peaceful smile on his face. She kissed his cheek.  
  
'I hope my love will repay you for all the things you've done for me, my guardian angel.'  
  
*END*  
  
NOTE: Just trying my hand at a romance story, but I don't really like the way it came out, like it was a bit rushed or something...I guess I'll let the reader be the judge of that, though. 


End file.
